Meeting the winter spirit
by Niannkatt2790
Summary: You are just a normal, everyday high school girl but that all changes when you meet Jack Frost. Pitch has broken free from his nightmares and has control over them again. He has kidnapped one of Jack's best friends. The guardians need you to help defeat pitch and bring back Jamie. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong in the process
1. Chapter 1

You were walking to your school you were going to be late cause you slept in " Oh crud." You thought. "My teachers going to murder me!" It was blistering cold outside and it was the 5th time you were late for school this week. You could see your school at the end of the sidewalk.

You ran the rest of the way. When you came in the school you saw a strange looking boy, well, no, more like teenager or something. You didn't want to be rude so you continued walking down the hallway and came to your first class.

When lunch came around you were at your locker talking to your friend. " Hey (y/f/n) have you ever seen that guy before?" Your were referring to the person you had saw earlier in the hallway. he was now in a corner near your locker. " Which guy?"

Your friend answered. "The one over there. You know, the one with the white hair, Blue eyes brown skinny jeans blue sweater? He's kinda hard to miss dude." " I don't see him. Point him out." Your friend said.

"Right there! In that corner! Do you need glasses or something?" " I think your hallucinating (y/n) I STILL don't see him!" Your friend said, slightly annoyed." Whatever." You answered thinking your friend had serious vision issues." See you in math." You Said. " Ya sure see you there." Your friend said still trying to find the guy you were talking about.

* * *

When you got home after a long and boring day of school, you flopped down on your bed and started listening to music and checking your Facebook. You went downstairs and saw your parents watching the news. Boring.

But something actually caught your attention. The news man said that a young boy named Jamie Bennett had been kidnaped. The person who had kidnapped him was unknown. 'Well that's depressing'. Your phone started buzzing. It was (y/f/n) the text said "Come over imm soo bored.

You decided that you have nothing better to so you started walking over to (y/f/n's) house you were almost there when you saw the white haired boy you had saw earlier at school leaning on a tree. He looked very depressed. You felt bad for him so you walked up to him.

" Um hi... Are you ok?" You said he looked at you,surprised but looked away and didn't respond. " Hellooo?" You said, trying to get his attention. He looked you again and looked behind himself as if you were talking to someone else then looked at you. "Are you talking to me?" He asked.

That was a strange question, there was almost no one else on the street. "Umm...Yeah man there's not really anyone else around..." You responded awkwardly. He went up to you " Y-you can see me?" Another strange question you thought to yourself. "Yes, quite clearly actually." You replied thinking this guy is a loon. Well what seemed to cheer him up, a lot. "Soo.." you said " Why were you so depressed?" His smile faded very quickly. You mentally slapped yourself 'Nice going (yn) you finally got this guy in a good mood and you just HAD to bring that up!' "Oh, yeah...that." He said. "It's my friend Jamie...he was kidnapped."


	2. Jack Frost Chapter 2

"Oh, that's really sad white haired bo- I- I-mean...um well what is your name?" He looked up, still looking distressed. " Oh yeah..it's jack...Jack Frost." He whispered "Jack frost? Um..nice name? So jack do you live around he-" Your phone started ringing "

Hello? Oh yeah I'm really sorry (y/f/n) I'll be right there just give me a sec. Sorry Jack I have to go it was nice meeting you." He smiled weakly. " I never really got your name." "Oh yeah, it's (y/n)." " Nice taking to you (y/n) I'll see you around." Then you ran like hell to (y/f/n's) house.

"Wow man what took you so long?!" "Oh I met this guy" You replied "oOooOo laLA was he cute?" Your friend asked. You had to think. You didn't really think of him like that and it was only then did you realized how hot he was. "Meh. He was ok I guess." You lied "I really don't want to go to school tomorrow I HATE school!" You said angrily trying to change the subject. "All of my teachers suck and piss me off and I have a load of homework!" You said remembering your day.

" Ok how about instead of listening to your rants,(y/n) how about you ask your parents of you can stay over on a sleepover. That seemed like a good idea so you dialed your parents number."Yes? Mom? Is it ok if I stay over at (y/f/n) for the night? Why not? Her mom can just drive me to school mom. I'll just use her clothes were the same size ok bye thanks love you mom! She said I can stay!"

"Awsomeee! Wadaya wanna do?" "Let's watch a horror movie!" You suggested " How about one missed call?" Your friend asked "Pffff yea RIGHT that movie sucks it's not even a BIT scary I fell ASLEEP when I was watching it." "Well then what about the ring?" Your friend responded "Ok sure turn it on" When the movie was done you and your friend were in terror phase "S-s-soo (y/f/n) D-d-do you want to go to bed?" "N-not r-really." Your friend shuddered "Come on man up you can do this!" You both made it alive upstairs you fell asleep and dreamed of the strange white harried boy.

* * *

You woke up. Something was not right,You looked at the clock it was 12:03 pm! " AHHH IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL...AGAIN!" "Haha calm down (y/n) it's a snow day (y/f's) mom said.' Well that was convenient' You went outside in the snow. It was freezing but beautiful. "Hey." Said a voice directly behind you.

" WHOA." You jumped a little. And turned around. It was Jack. "Oh hey Jack," then you noticed his feet they had no shoes and he was walking on ice barefoot. "Um aren't you the slightest bit cold without shoes and all? "No it doesn't bother me." He replied, and flied of into a tree."Ok I'll see you late-" HE FLIED OFF INTO A TREE?!Something about that just wasn't natural.

You turned around dumbfounded and stared at the strange boy who was no floating a few inches of the ground, now coming towards you. "H-h-ow did you d-do that..." You stuttered. Jack looked at you, confused for a moment and then chucked a bit. "Oh I thought you knew. I'm Jack Frost, you know, the spirit of winter, guardian of fun?" You just stared at him like he was a psychopath. Jack read your facial expressions.

"Don't believe me? Watch this." He flew up in the air and with his staff, he created a huge gust of wind followed by a shower of snow. "How..the...HELL..did you do that?!" "I'm Jack Frost remember? Oh and your welcome for the snow day," He winked at you and flew of.


	3. Explained

"I swear! I'm telling the complete truth!" You said "Seriously (y/n), do you expect me to believe that a white harried boy, with a giant staff, started flying and making snow. Very believable.""Well if you say anything like that it will sound stupid." You replied " I'm SERIOUS have I ever mad up a story before?" "Yes." Your friend replied. You rolled your eyes.

"Please believe me I'm serious, like, why would I just make up a random story like this? There's no point." "Whatever." You friend said annoyed. You and your friend went down to eat breakfast. "What do you wanna eat (y/n)? " I don't know whatever you want." You said, still thinking of Jack.' How did he fly? How did he make snow? How is any of this even possible?'

"Hellooo? Did you even hear what I just said (y/n)?" Your friend was trying to get your attention. "What?" You replied, still daydreaming " I said that we were allowed to go get breakfast at Tim's my mom doesn't have any cereal yet so we have to go get it somewhere else." "Oh great!" You said "i love Tim's!" The two of you walked outside "HEY LOOK!" You shouted.

You had spotted Jack again " I told you I wasn't making up story's (y/f/n)!" "What? What are you talking about?" (Y/f/n) asked. "Hey Jack! Come here!" Jack turned to you and started walking towards you."Hey (y/n) enjoying the snow day?" He said to you. "(Y/f/n), meet Jack Frost. " Who?" She said " I don't know maybe the PERSON STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. Wow you are slow today (y/f/n)." You said getting annoyed with you friend. "The only person standing on front of me is you. Are you feeling ok?" " THATS WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU!"you replied angrily.

Jack looked at the ground a bit sadly." Jack what's wrong?" You noticed the boys went towards your friend... And walked right through her. "We need to talk." Jack said " What happened jack? What's going on?" You were very confused. "Your friend... She doesn't believe.. That's why she can't see me." He said quietly "What? What are you talking about jack? I didn't believe in you but I can see you."

"It's not like that. You don't have to specifically believe in me you have to believe there is a possibility I exist." You thought about that. You did believe that anything could happen if it hadn't been proved impossible. "So let me get this straight, if no one in the world believed in you then no one at all would see you?"

That seemed to make him very depressed " Yes (y/n)...then no one would see me." He replied shakily " Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" " It's fine it's just that that's how most of my life was spent." "Wow.. That would be very depressing sorry to hear that Jack. What happened? Can people see you now?"

" Mostly younger kids but they never would have if it wasn't for Jamie, that's why I'm trying to find him." He said 'Jamie...we're had I heard that before?' "Wait...do you mean Jamie Bennett?" Jack brightened up " Yes have you seen him?" He replied excitedly " Um well no..but I heard of him on the news but they don't know how kidnapped him." "I do." Jack replied " It was Pitch." He practically snarled " Um Pitch? Isn't that like a music note or something?" You replied

"Well he usually goes by "The Bogeyman."" Jack said " Pffff wow, dude, if you saw the movie I watched least night, it would make Pitch look like Dora." You replied laughing " No (y/n) you don't understand he's not like what you see in the movies, he creates fear and it's my job to stop him." He replied "Oh well um good luck I hope you can find your friend." Jack smiled at you "Do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow? You seem like a really nice person." He asked "Um yeah! Of corse who would pass up a day with the winter spirit? Not me!" You said really looking foreword to tomorrow now "Ok see you tomorrow " jack replied and flew off " (y/n)! Were have you been?! Come on I'm starving!" You friend said and you went to Tims.


	4. A day with Jack Frost

You woke up from a very deep sleep. It was Saturday and 12:00 in the started scratching your head. 'What's so important about today again?' It hit you like a bullet.'AHHHH! I have to get ready for my day with Jack!'

You jumped out of bed and started rummaging through you clothes drawer. But then you stopped. Jack Frost was the spirit of winter so he probably was planning on staying outside most of the day.

You ditched the idea of wearing something fancy and put on some casual clothes. Then you sprinted downstairs, threw on your coat and ran outside. You didn't see him there, he never really did tell you where to meet him. You walked around in you backyard. "Jackkk I'm hereee." You said " BOO!" Someone yelled from right behind you "AHHH!" You said, having a mini heart attack. It was just Jack who was now in tears from laughing. "Grrr you have GOT to stop doing that." You said to Jack "Took you long enough." Jack said "I didn't even know it was possible to sleep in until 12:00."

"Ha that's easy for you to say, you probably don't even need sleep." You replied. Jack smiled a bit " Come on the kids are waiting." He said. The place Jack stopped at was a exceptionally large pond. There was a bunch of kids they're having a snowball fight. Smack! A snow ball hit you.

You wiped it off you face and looked for the culprit. Jack stood there holding a second snowball, smirking." DID YOU THROW THAT?!" You yelled at Jack. "Indeed I did (y/n), what do you intend on doing about it?" Jack replied smugly. A smile spread across you face you picked up some snow and formed a snowball in your hands. Then you whipped it at Jack. He caught it and threw it back at you. It hit you on your shoulder.

You laughed and started throwing snowballs at all the other kids to. You continued doing this for a hour until everyone got tired ( not including jack.) "Anyone up for sledding?" Jack asked." "ME!" Said every kid.

Jack formed a sled for the kids that didn't have one. He made a really cool looking one for you. " Thanks Jack, but are you sure these won't break? I mean, there made of ice after all." You kicked the sled "OWW!" You shrieked holding you foot.

You didn't make a crack in the sled. Jack stood there snickering "Well, I stand corrected. Come on Jack." You said, heading towards the hill. When you got there Jack started pushing the little kids down the hill. It was a VERY large and steep hill. Jack came to you. " Do you need a push?" He asked " Umm well you know.. I might just wait awhi-" Jack pushed you down the hill anyways. "JAAAACCKKKK!" You screamed as you rushed down the hill.

You were going unusually fast, probably because the sled was made of ice. Besides the fact that you were rushing down a hill at a thousand miles per second, it was actually very fun. When you got to the bottom of the hill you came to a stop. "Well? What did you think?" Jack asked you "AGAIN!" You yelled happily. Jack laughed and carried your sled up the hill for you. When the sledding was done, you Jack and the other kids started making snowman's.

"You know Jack, I never knew the snow could be this much fun." You said. Jack smiled at you. When the day was almost over, the kids started to leave " See ya later Jack!" " Yeah! By the way, today was AWESOME." The kids said "Thanks guys!" Jack replied to them. Jack walked with you on the way to your home.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack, and thanks for the TOTALLY awesome day." You said. "No problem (y/n), I'll see you around ok?" "Of course!" You replied. Jack smiled and flew towards the pond. When you started walking into your house you saw something strange on your front porch. It resembled black sand. 'What is this?' You picked some up in your hand. It was blown away by the wind. Well so you thought, yet, there was no breeze.


	5. The attack

You scratched your head, wondering how the sand did that. Oh whatever that didn't matter what mattered was that you had a AMAZING day with the winter spirit. You were really starting to like that guy.(In more that one way.) When you got inside you spotted your mom in the kitchen.

"Well there you are (y/n)! I haven't seen you all day were have you been?" Your mother asked

"Oh I was just haging out with my friends! We had a great time!" You replied cheerfully

"Oh I'm glad to hear that (y/n). But your room is getting EXTREAMLY messy. Could you please clean it for me? Thank you dear." You mom said

"No problem mom." You said not letting that bring you down

When you arrived at your room, you were suprised what was awaiting you. At least an inch of black sand was covering your room floor.

"What the heck?! How did that get here?!" You said angrily

The sand started to churn and twist. It rose a few feet off the ground and started to form something that resembled a horse.

"Uhhh...hello?" You said, not sure of how to react

The horse turned to you, nostrils falaring and yellow eyes burning through your soul. It started to chase you around your room.

"Aaaa! Yield! Stay! heel!" You said frantically trying to stop it.

It shot some sand at you and it did not miss the target. You started having thoughts horrible terrifying thoughts. You screamed and withered on the floor trying to make it stop. You sliped in and out of reality. That's when Jack came in your bedroom through you window he shot and icy blast at the nightmare. It shrivled up and disappeared, as did the black sand on your stomach. You were feeling very light headed.

"(y/n)! (y/n)! Can you hear me?!" Jack said as he shook you violently.

"Yes Jack, I can hear you fine." You mumbled, feeling a bit sick.

"Oh good." Jack said looking very relived

"What was that thing Jack? Why was it after me? What did I do?" You said, fiering questions at Jack

"It's called a nightmare. They are made by Pitch, you know the boogeyman? But I don't know why they were after you (y/n). Are you sure your ok? You don't look well." Jack said a bit worried

"No I'm fine Jack, but thanks. And thanks for saving me from that nightmare thing." You replied."

"Wow, you sure are a very tidy person." Jack said in his usual sarcastic tone. He was looking around your room.

"Shut up Jack." You replied playfully

"Need some help cleaning this poor exuse for a room (y/n)?" Jack asked

"Yes, thanks Jack." You said greatfully

You heard someone coming upstairs. Your mom knocked on you door

"Don't come i-" Your mom came in anyways.

"(y/n)! Didn't I tell you to clean your room? What was all that noise? And how on EARTH did you get ice all over the wall?!"

You glared at Jack. He looked back at you and smiled smugly.

"Sorry mom it won't happen again" You said mechanically

"Sorry I have to do this (y/n) but your grounded until further notice." You mom said and walked out of your room without closing the door.

"So shall we get started?" Jack said, already starting to clean your room.

You smiled and joined in.


	6. Grounded

Hi guys! Thx for all of the helpful reviews they really helped improve my story. Plz reveiw and follow it would mean the world to me. :) k enjoy.

* * *

You and Jack finally finished cleaning your room. When you were done, Jack started walking towards your window.

"Wait! Jack?" You said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes (y/n)?" Jack asked.

"Thank you. Thank you for explaining what has been going on, thank you for saving me from that nightmare, and thank you for the amazing day today." You said to Jack.

He started walking towards you. He smiled at you

"No (y/n), thank you, for being the only one your age to belive in me." He replied. You stared into his eyes they were beautiful. He caught you staring. Then he smiled his smug smile.

"You forgot to thank me for cleaning your room." He said, trying to annoy you. You rolled your eyes.

"Out! Out! OUT! Before you get me grounded for a year!" You said as you tried to push Jack out of your room. He just laughed and flew out your window.

You sighed in relief and went to bed

* * *

When you woke up next morning, you started getting dressed to go outside. That's when your mom knocked on the door. You didn't even see the point in answering so you didn't reply. Your mom burst into your room.

"(Y/n), could you please give me all of your dirty clothes? And don't think about going outside because your grounded remember?"

You forgot 'Well great! What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day then?' You thought angrily.

"Ok mom and no I don't have any laundry." You replied wearily.

"Ok dear, I'm really sorry I have to do this to you but it will make you think twice next time. She left and actually closed the room door. You flopped on your back on your bed. Bored. Then you heard knocking on your window you turned and saw Jack out there floating beside your window. You opened it.

"You might as well leave Jack I'm grounded remember? So I can't go outside with you." You said to Jack sadly.

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun in here." Jack said mischievously. He formed a glowing snowball in his hands and tossed it into the air. It exploded into a million bits and started snowing in your room. You smiled.

"That was AWESOME Jack! It's snowing in my room!" You said in wonder. Jack started blow on your window causing it to make condensation. He made a drawing of a snowflake necklace and actually pulled it of the window. He pulled it out of the air and handed it to you.

"Thanks Jack! It's beautiful!" You said gratefully and started to put it.

"It looks great on you (y/n)." Jack said to you, smiling

You blushed and smiled at the ground.

"You know Jack? I'm really starting to enjoy being grounded." You said to Jack

"Well I am the guardian of fun after all." Jack said proudly.

"(y/n)! Come and set the table please!" Your mom yelled from downstairs

"Be right there mom!" You replied. "Sorry Jack but I'll have to see you later. I have to go set the table." You said to Jack sadly.

"So I heard. Well it was fun (y/n) I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said as he started flying out the window.

You smiled. 'I love being grounded.'


	7. On the way to school

After dinner, You went upstairs to get ready for bed. You spotted the necklace on your drawer. You smiled and put it on. It was a beautiful necklace. It had a single big snowflake in the front and a bunch of small ones going from the two sides of the big snowflake and going until the back. It was a light blue couler. 'Kind of like Jack's eyes.' You thoght dreamily.

"(y/n)? May I come in please?" Your mom said, waiting outside of your door.

"Ya sure mom come in." You replied

"(y/n), your attitude has really improved since I grounded you, so I decided to cut your punishment short a few days. You will be allowed to leave your room tomorrow ok?" Your mom asked.

"Ya! Totally! Thanks mom!" You replied happily. Your mom smiled

"Your welcome (y/n). Have a good sleep." Your mom said, and went out of your room.

You sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

MEP!MEP!MEP!MEP!ME- Click!

You turned off your alarm. You had to go to school. Great. You got up and started rummaging through your clothes, trying to find something that wasent dirty, broken, too small, to big, or to weird looking. You finally found something that was sutible to wear. Then, you got your school work that you hadn't completed, grabbed your bag and dashed out the door. You had started walking to your school when you heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey (y/n). Wearing the neclacke I gave you I see. Looks nice."

"Hey Jack." You said without even having to look."What are you doing up so early?" You said to the spirit.

"Are you kidding me? I was up about 5 hours earlier than this." Jack said.

"I knew it! You don't sleep do you?!" You replied triumphantly.

"Only when I'm tired. And being the guardian of fun, I tend not to lose energy that quickly." Jack said.

"Whatever. I have to go to school." You said tiredly As Jack started walking beside you.

"So what have you planed on doing today Jack?" You asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well nothing much really. I was going to have a snowball fight with the kids in the park, then make a snowstorm in London, Toronto, and possibly the warren. Jack said the last part rather mischievously.

"That sounds like hard work." You replied. "And what's the warren?" You asked.

"Oh that's were bunny lives you know, the Easter bunny? Or kangaroo." Jack mumbled the last part.

"What?! He exists?" You said, taken aback.

"Sure he does. And the tooth fairy, sandman, the man in the moon and North or Santa." Jack said. You we're feeling a little light headed.

"Oh, wow, ok, I have to go to class." You said as you came to your school.

"Maybe I can get you to meet them on day, how about tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack, I have school tomorrow." You said

"Did you seriously just say that (y/n)? Hello? Spirit of winter? Snowday? No school? You are pretty slow today (y/n). Jack said sarcastically.

"Well then, on that note what time should I be ready? You asked.


	8. Pitch

Hey guys! I just thought I would tell u that I most likely won't be able to update more than one chapter a day. Really sorry, I'll still update regularly though and plus, I will be able to do more than one chapter a day on the weekends. It's just school that's holding me back Kai enjoy.( btw thx for all the amazing reviews, there really inspiring. :))

* * *

You were at your last class, waiting for the bell to ring. Amazing how 10 minuets could feel like 5 hours. The last period bell finally rang. You dashed out of class and sprinted to your locker. Your friend was waiting there for you.

"Hey (y/n)! I haven't seen you lately. Are you avoiding me? Because I'm sorry for whatever I did." Your friend said to you.

"No it's not you (y/n), It's just that I have a lot of stuff going on right now." You replied, not mentioning Jack.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you deal with it." Your friend replied concerned.

"It's nothing to be worried about (y/f/n), but thanks anyways. I have to go sorry." You said in a hurry, and rushed to the park to meet Jack. When you got there you spotted Jack. He started walking towards you.

"Hey (y/n). How was school?" Jack said as he started walking up to you.

"Oh you mean prison? Oh you know, slow, hard, boring, all that jazz." You replied sarcastically. Jack chuckled.

"To bad you couldn't be here having snowball fights, sledding and having fun." Jack said trying to grate on your nerves. You picked up some snow and threw it at Jack. You missed. And got hit by one in the face.

"So anyways Jack, if I go with you won't my parents know I'm gone? You said.

"(y/n), from personal experience, I, for one know that you tend to sleep half the day and the other half you spend outside with your friends. I don't think they will be concerned." Jack replied.

"Ok wake me up when I'm supposed to get there." You said and started walking towards your house.

* * *

Tap,tap,tap, *silence.*Knock! Knock! Knock! *silence.*BANG!BANG!BANG!

"OK OK I'M UP." You said annoyed. You opened your window. A mistake. A huge gust of wind and snow burst into your room along with Jack.

"Wow (y/n)! Trying to wake you up is like trying to get on North's nice list. How do you even sleep through that?" Jack said annoyed.

"Whatever Jack, what time is it anyways?" You said as you checked your phone. Your jaw dropped. "4:30 IN THE MORNING?! Are you out of your mind Jack?!" You said to the spirit.

"You should be glad (y/n), I usually wake up at 3 so no complaining." He said

"Wow. Don't you think you overdid it a bit Jack?" You said as you looked out the window. You could barely see anything at all because of all the snow. The streets were covered in at least a foot of snow along with all of the cars and yards.

"No. And why aren't you getting dressed?" Jack asked. You got some clothes and started changing in your closet.

"Ok I'm ready, so, were are we going anyways?" You said to Jack.

"The North Pole." Jack replied.

"Are you kidding me?! How are we going to get there?! Walk?" You said.

"Oh I have my ways." Jack smiled mischievously. He got this thing out of his pocket that resembled a snow globe. He whispered something into it and threw it on the ground. It exploded into this swirling vortex portal thing.

"Um...What is that?" You said, unsure.

"It's a portal leading to the North Pole. Enjoy the ride!" Jack said. That was the last thing you heard before Jack pushed you into the portal.

'I hate it when he does that.' You thought. You came to the end of the portal and landed on your face. You were surprised what you saw when you looked up. A big Russian white harried man with swords on either sides of his belt buckle. The other one was a REALLY overgrown bunny with strange markings and boomerangs in his belt. The other two weren't as intimidating. The first one was a short golden man that was floating a few centimeters off the ground that kind of resembled the Statue of Liberty. The second one was a hybrid with iridescent feathers, pretty. Jack came to the end of the portal.

"Is the child you were talking about Jack?" The Russian man said.

"Indeed it is. (y/n), meet North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy." Jack said. They all waved.

"Um hi..I don't know what to say..." You said a bit overwhelmed.

"It's alright mate. Aye (y/n), your friend Jackie here asent been talkin' bout' be behind my back has he?" Bunny asked in a thick Australian accent.

"Well no, not really." You responded.

"Anyway (y/n), would you like to see how everything in the workshop is made?" North asked.

"UH YEAH!" You said excitedly.

"How exiting." A sinister voice said."Your very own tour of the workshop, and alongside all the guardians couldn't get better than that." It continued. All of the guardians suddenly looked very uneasy.

"What is that Jack? What's going on?" You asked worriedly.

"Pitch." Jack responded with a growl. That one word suddenly made your entire body shake with fear. He was the one that implanted the nightmare in your room. You suddenly remembered the horrible thoughts you had when it had injected you with it's sand. You started to whimper a bit. Jack turned to you.

"Are you alright (y/n)?" He asked, concerned. The source of the voice suddenly came into view.

"Oh Jack have you already replaced your old friend Jamie? Not very loyal of you. Well we can't have that now can we? Another friend of yours believing and keeping you all safe?" Pitch snapped his fingers. One of his nightmares suddenly formed behind you. Before anyone could react it grabbed you and rushed out the window.

"Well it looks like the tour is over. Have a nice day, Guardians." That was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.


	9. Trapped

"Ahhh!"You woke up from a very deep sleep. And not a pleasant one. You checked your surroundings. You were in some sort of cave. Behind sand bars.

"Oh wonderful, you finally woke up." Said a familiar voice. Pitch.

"What do you want Pitch?" You said, trying to show no fear. But failing.

"Oh you don't know? Well I thought I made it quite clear back at the Pole. Well you know some of us are just more smart than others." Pitch said. You growled. You were starting to understand why the Guardians hated this guy.

"You see (y/n), when a child believes in the guardians, that's bad news for me because as you know, the bring wonder, hope, dreams, light and fun into the world which, is the opposite of fear. So I'm so sorry I have to do this but I'll just have to lock you all up until I can unleash fear again. Pitch said.

"Um yeah Pitch, sorry to break this to you, but there is a lot of kids in the world and, you will have to go through a lot of trouble making them all stop believing." You replied. Pitch turned to you, his yellow eyes staring right into your (e/c) ones.

"Oh it will will it?" Pitch replied sinisterly. Pitch went up to another cage with a small brown harried boy in it. He sprinkled some black sand onto his head. The boy started screaming with fear, and huddled into a ball in a corner.

"PITCH YOU...well... You LOSER! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO AN INNOCENT CHILD?!" You screamed, outraged remembering how it felt. Pitch glared at you.

"This time (y/n), I will not lose. He said and disappeared in to the shadows.

* * *

Back at the Pole.

"Guys we have to bring her bring her back, it's not really an option." Tooth said

"Aye agree mate. But HOW?" Bunny replied. "We don't know where Pitch's lair is how are we gonna find her."

"I know where it is." Jack whispered.

"You did Jack? Then why didn't you tell us?! We could have gotten Jamie back by now!" Bunny said angrily. Jack looked down at the floor.

"It's just... The memories." Jack said shakily. Tooth put her arm around Jack.

"It's ok Jack MOST of us understand." Tooth said, glaring at bunny.

"Ok Jack, lead us to the lair." As soon as those words left North's lips, a flood of nightmares entered the room. There were at least 90 or more of them all looking for a fight.

"Ok, new plan. Jack, Tooth, you go rescue Jamie and (y/n). The rest of us will stay here and fight. North said as he began swinging his swords at the nightmares. Jack and tooth nodded and left.

* * *

You sat in your cell staring at the kid accords from you.

"So kid what's your name." You said trying to make the kid and you feel better. He turned to you with his brown eyes wide and filled with fear.

"It's Jamie...Jamie Bennett." He said, trembling.

'Jamie..That sounds so familliar...Wait!'

"So Jamie, you don't happened to know anyone named Jack Frost do you?" You asked

"Yes! Is he coming to get us?!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Well I don't actually know.." You replied. Then you heard something. Footsteps. And a really loud buzzing noise. You looked at the end of the tunnel that you were in. It was to dark to see, but then the characters cane into light. Is was Jack and Tooth!

"Jack! Over here!" You yelled, not wanting to stay in this prison any longer. The both turned and started flying towards you.

"(Y/n)! Are you all right?!" Jack asked.

"Yes we both are." You replied pointing to Jamie. Jack turned around and spotted Jamie. He ran towards him.

"Jack!" Jamie said looking relived

"Don't worry Jamie, we will get you out of here." Jack said. He froze the cell bars and kicked them. They shattered into a million tiny bits. He did the same with yours.

"Thanks soo much guys." You said happily. That feeling was short lived. Pitch appeared out of nowhere and started walking towards you.

"Go! Go!" Jack whispered to Tooth and Jamie who were out of Pitches sight. They ran away.

"I thought I would come and check on you (y/n), and It appears not a moment to soon." Pitch said with an evil grin. "Get them." A tun of nightmares rose from the ground and started walking towards you and Jack. Then they charged. Jack froze allot of them but there were to many. One of them grabbed Jack's staff and gave it to Pitch. Pitch took it in his hands as the blue light that it gave off quickly faded. Pitch grinned and you and Jack. The nightmares pushed you and Jack in a cell as sand bars formed in front of you. You were both trapped. Again. But together. Awkward.

"Well looks like that's over with. Maybe you two can do a little bonding while your at it." Pitch said. And broke Jack's staff into 3 pieces. Jack screamed in pain and fell on the cell floor, unconscious.

"Sweet dreams." Pitch said. And walked away with the pieces of the staff.

* * *

**Ok you guys can murder me now. Ik this chapter is so cheesy. Locked away with Jack, well all I can say is I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it, plz review and follow. I'll be sure to update soon thanks for reading.**


	10. Rescued

"Jack! Jack!...JACK!" You screamed at him, wondering if he was still alive. He was

"Yes..?" He replied, sounding sick. You sighed in relief.

"Oh good your alive, can you get us out of here now?" You asked.

"I can't. Pitch took my staff." He replied.

"So? Can't you still generate ice through your hands?" You asked, not wanting to stay in here for long.

"No, not enough. As long as Pitch has my staff were trapped in here until further notice." Jack said as he kicked the sand bars angrily.

* * *

Back at the pole.

"North! Bunny! Sandy! I have something important to tell you!" Tooth said as she hovered into the room with Jamie. "Wait, where did all the nightmares go? She asked.

"They retreated back to wherever they came from. And what's so important mate? Bunny asked.

"It's Jack and (y/n), they were captured." Tooth replied.

"What?!" North said.

"There were to many nightmares for them to fend off, we have to go and get them back." Tooth said.

"Do you remember the way tooth?" North asked. Tooth looked down at the floor.

"No, not really. Tooth said shamefully. All of the guardians sighed

* * *

"So Jack I was wondering... What is a guardian anyways?" You asked.

"It's when someone or something, has to dedicate their life to keeping the children of the world safe." He replied, still trying to find a way out if the prison.

"Well how did you become one?" You asked. He stopped kicking at the bars for a minute, and sat down beside you.

"Do you really want to know? I mean, it's a pretty long story." He said

"I have time." You replied.

"Well about 300 years ago I was skating with my sister on this pond...

* * *

Back at the pole.

"Well, great. Now how are we supposed to find em?" Bunny asked.

"Wait! I have an idea!" North said as bunny backed up, remembering what happened last time he had and idea.

"We can use the snow globe"! North said excitedly

"What? But don't you have to know where the place is in order to teleport there?" Tooth asked.

"No Tooth you just have to remember what it looks like and it will go to the place that resembles it the most. Here. We will use it when we get on the sleigh." North said as he placed the snow globe in Tooth's hands.

* * *

"Wow, ok so you're telling me that you're 318 years old, we remember important things because of our teeth, our dreams are made of sand, all the guardians are dead and came to life again, the man in the moon is real, and bunny is 90% kangaroo and 10% bunny? You asked, bewildered.

"Umm..Yeh! You got it all right. Jack answered.

"Well... That's a lot to take in..." You replied. A huge, swirling vortex opened in front of you're and Jacks cell door. Sandy jumped out handing Jack his staff pieces. Then sandy touched the cell doors and they immediately turned to golden sand. You and Jack ran out into the sleigh.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You said repeatedly.

"No problem!" Tooth said smiling.

"What happened to Pitch?" Jack asked. Sandy formed a sand image of him an Pitch. The Sandy knocked Pitch out with one of his whips.

"This is not over though. Pitch's nightmares are still alive and out there and we need to do something fast to stop them." North said as he teleported back to the Pole.


	11. Returning home

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" You asked.

"You will have to stay here at the pole for the night (y/n). The nightmares have surrounded your house so you will not be safe there." North replied.

"Well what am I supposed to tell my parents?" You asked.

"Just tell them your at a sleepover." Jack said

"Is there any service out here?" You asked.

"Of corse there is service in here. And WiFi to. How else would I be able to tell if children are being naughty or nice?" North replied. You started texting your parents.

**Mom**

Hello dear where have you been I can't find u anywhere

**You**

I got caught in a snowstorm but I'm at my friends house I'll stay here until it settles down

**Mom**

Ok dear stay warm. Night.

**You**

Cya later.

You turned off your phone.

"So where is Jamie?" You asked.

"His house was fine I guess it's just you Pitch wants." North said. You groaned.

"So where am I staying?" You asked.

"Come with me." North replied. He went to the second floor of his castle and opened a room door. There was a bed with light blue sheets and a dresser beside it. The room was painted red and green. Typical. But cozy.

"Thanks North." You said great fully.

"No problem (y/n)." He left your room. You heard someone knocking on your door.

"Come in!" You said. Tooth came in your room.

"Hi (y/n)! I just wanted to remind you to floss and brush your teeth. When your tooth is decayed or has a cavity, it makes us tooth fairies have trouble helping you remember stuff so don't forget!" She said and left your room. Another knock.

"Come in." You said. This time sandy entered your room. He made an image of you dreaming with a dream cloud over your head. Then he made a question mark in the dream cloud.

"What dream would I like?" You asked. Sandy nodded.

"Whatever you think would be nice." You replied. Sandy smiled and floated out of your room.

ANOTHER knock.

"Come in." You said, getting annoyed. Bunny hopped in your room. He looked pissed.

"First, Let me clarify somethin mate. I am 100% bunny and 0% kangaroo. Don't listen to what your friend Jackie said. Oh and I brought somethin fer you." He gave you a basket of chocolate eggs and left the room. You braced yourself for another knock but it didn't come. Jack came into your room without knocking.

"Yes?" You asked, annoyed.

"Hey (y/n), how are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Im ok. A bit rattled but, ok." You replied. He smiled.

"Ok just checking. And by the way bunny is 90% kangaroo. He is the one you should not listen to." Jack said and walked out of your room. You just laughed and went to sleep.

* * *

You woke up from very pleasant dreams. You got up from your bed, not wanting to go home. Someone knocked on your door. Again.

"Come in." You said sleepily. Tooth rushed into your room.

"Hi (y/n), you have to go back home now. The nightmares have left your house. North will take you 3 quarters of the way there and drop you off. Jack will bring you the rest of the way." Tooth said really quickly.

"How come he can't just bring me all the way there?" You asked.

"He has allot of work to do and he has to get done and his snow globe isn't working." Tooth said and handed you a toothbrush. "Don't forget to brush when you get back!" She said and zipped out of your room. You went downstairs where Jack and North were there waiting for you.

"Hey! You actually woke up before 1:00 pm! I'm impressed!" Jack said sarcastically. You rolled your eyes playfully and boarded onto the sleigh with Jack and North.

"Don't worry (y/n), we will see you tomorrow and see if you can help us locate Pitches Lair." North said as you took off in the sleigh. You rode there mostly in silence besides the occasional smart remark from Jack.

"Well I'll see you all later!" North said as he took off in his sleigh leaving you with Jack. Jack Picked you up bridal style and started flying towards your house. You were staring at his hair. It looked so soft.

"Can I touch your hair?" You blurted. Jack looked at you strangely and then snickered a bit.

"Go ahead." He answered. You felt his hair. It was extremely soft. Kinda like a dandelion wisp. When you arrived Jack placed you gently onto the sidewalk on front of your house. He looked you in the eyes and gently placed his hands on your waist. He kissed you on your forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, and flew off. You walked into your house and almost passed out. In a good way though.


	12. Transformed

Hi guyyss! Sorry for the HUGE delay in update Ill try and be quicker next time. Thx for reading. Kai heres chapter 12 enjoy :)

* * *

You woke up. It was about 7:00 in the morning. It was also another snow day. You started getting ready for the day. You wore some semi casual clothes and waited for Jack to come and pick you up. After about 15 minutes you heard tapping on the window. You opened it. Jack flew into your room. He looked very stressed out.

"Jack, are you ok?" You asked worried.

" Hu? Oh yeah I'm fine." He replied putting on a fake smile. You looked at him diss approvingly, knowing that he was lying. He gave in to your stare.

"Ok, maybe I was fighting nightmares all night but that doesn't mean i'm not ok." He said. You rolled your eyes.

"Come on let's go." You said. Jack took out the snow globe.

"I thought that was broken." You said.

"Only temporarily. North fixed it over night." Jack replied. And once again, pushed you through the vortex. You came to the ending of the vortex and actually landed on your feet.

"(y/n) we have some very important news to discuss with you." North said.

"What is it?" You asked. The man looked weary.

"Mim has chosen you to be a guardian." He said quickly. You just stood there frozen for a second.

"Uhhhhh...WHAT?! Don't you have to be like.. Well... Dead to be a guardian?" You asked

"No, not, necessarily. You just have to have a certain type of center." He said

"Whats a center?" You asked.

" That does not matter. Mim wants to see you." North said rushing you into another room. An left you alone with mim. You didn't really know what to say.

"Ummm...helloo?" You said. The light in the room shifted and shaped into a holographic of Pitch. Then it exploded. With the guardians standing in its place.

"Ok then." You said. You started to rise from the ground. You felt really funny. Then you blacked out for a few minuets. When you woke up your vision was a bit blurry then your eyes adjusted and your vision became clear. To clear. You felt an extra limb behind yourself. And you felt something on top of your head. You went to a nearby mirror and you were shocked to see what was in it. But also fascinated. You had catlike ears on top of your head and a black and white bushy long tail. You also realized that there was no light in the room.

"Yaaaa I can see in da darkk!" You said outloud Happily. You wondered of all the things why would mim turn you into a part cat part person hybrid. North came into the room. He looked at you.

"Well (y/n)? What do you think?" He asked.

"This is awesome! But what will I tell my family?" You asked.

"No biggie." He replied and pulled out a chain necklace.

"Just put this on and focus on being human." He said. You did what he said. It worked.

"You can still become a hybrid white the necklace on but it helps it become more concealed." He said. You transformed into a hybrid again. North took your hand.

"Congratulations (y/n) you are now a guardian." His hand slid down to your wrist. Claws retracted from your knuckles. All the guardians stared at you. You retracted your claws again.

'I have claws? Awsomeeeeee!' You thogh to yourself. Jack ran up to you.

"Lemme see!" He said grabbing your wrist causing your claws to retract.

"Cooolll!" He said. Bunny was next they all started playing with your claws.

"Guys stop it!" You said, annoyed. Then something crashed through the window. Pitch.

"So mim has turned you all into freaks? Figures." He said sarcastically. For some strange reason, you were not afraid. You were angry. Your pupils constricted into tiny slits. Pitch took note of this.

"Angry(y/n)? Why don't you come up here and fight me?" You growled. And jumped about 6 meters off the ground and landed exactly next to Pitch. Pitch jumped back a little.

'This is gonna be fun.' You thought.


	13. Your center

Hi guys I'm VERY sorry about all the slow updates. We're trying to sell our house so there is a lot going on now and I'm sorry I can't update my story's as fast. But I will NEVER abandon this story cause I love writing them anyways. Well enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

You stared at pitch who was a bit shaken from what just happened. He got up and smirked.

"Come and get me kitty." He snarled. You growled.

"Gladly." You said. He created a army of nightmares in a few seconds. This was bad. The guardians started to help you. You didn't really know how to fight but when I nightmare started charging at you, you retracted your claws and violently swatted at it. It turned into a tiny pile of dust, you did the same to a bunch of others that attempted to ambush you. Soon there was less then 6 or 5 nightmares left in the room. Pitch stared in defeat as the numbers of nightmares slowly began to dissipate. Then his usual mocking smirk slid back on his face.

"Lights out." He said. That was the last thing that you heard before the last few of pitches nightmares began to snuff out the light in the room. Jack tried to use his staff for a light but it didn't give off that much brightness. Your eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness in the room. You were not afraid of pitch or his nightmares. You could beat them. You saw pitch walking up to you quietly with a giant pick axe thing as he came closer, he raised the pick axe higher. You just turned around to face him, your eyes glowing yellow in the dark.

"You forgot one thing pitch, kitties can see in the dark." You retracted your claws and brought them down hard on pitches pick axe. It shattered into a billion little pieces. Pitch looked at you quickly retreated out of the he left you replaced the lights in the room. All the guardians were staring at you in awe.

"Wow (y/n), that was...amazing!" Tooth said

"Looks like the bogeyman has met his match aye mate?" Bunny said.

"Thanks so much guys. But I still don't understand why the man in the moon would pick me as a guardian."

"That's simple (y/n), like all of us, you have something very special inside of you. So now tell me, what character trait did you show today?" North said. You thought about this for a while. Then it came to you.

"Courage...I showed courage right?" You said.

"Indeed you did (y/n) and by doing so, you saved us all. Now I think it is time for you to go home." North replied as he gestured for you to come into the sleigh. Jack came with you. When you got home it was probably roughly 4:00 pm.

"So me and the other kids are having a snowball fight in the park wanna come?" Jack asked you.

"Uh, heck ya!" You replied.

"Ok, but you might wanna hide the ears." Jack reminded you. You did and followed Jack to the park. The kids seemed very happy to see you again. You threw a snowball at Jack. He barely missed it.

"Wow (y/n) your snowball throwing skills have really improved since the last time. I wonder how that could have happened." He said smirking at you. You shoved him playfully. You and Jack hung out for the rest of the day until about 10:00.

"K I'll see you in the morning Jack." You said as he started to fly off. "This time don't wake me up at 3:00 in the morning ok?" You said. Jack snickered and walked away.


End file.
